


Never Without You Again

by CommanderKats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: River had thought she had found love on the Normandy but when someone surprises her, well...a heart can be won in many of ways.





	Never Without You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Mass Effect 1 & 2, mainly 2. I do intend to write another piece about River and Garrus' during Mass Effect 3 but I haven't played it in a while so I need to do a refresher then I will :)

               It had been an easy decision for River to follow in the steps of her parents and enlist in the Alliance, although she was regretting it some now. Her first big mission and she came out being the only survivor, it wasn’t something she wanted to be remembered for but here she was. People knew her and knew the story, she saw the looks of symphony, the looks of pity and she hated it. River had never been big on other people knowing her business, nonetheless the private stuff she was going through having survived the ordeal. Now though everyone in the galaxy felt they got a say in it, she hated it.

               Except for when Kaidan asked. They had been assigned together after her return from Akuze, he was a biotic and her an infiltrator, they seemed to work well together. It didn’t bother River that he was easy on the eyes too. She could tell he was always guarded with something, always under strict rules for himself. River rarely saw him join for drinks or wrestle around with the other soldiers, no instead Kaidan kept to the outsides and watched. That drew her to him more. She needed to know what he was hiding and why, and she was going to know that they were both stationed on the Normandy together. 

               As they investigated the beacon and River learned about the Reapers, it was Kaidan that stayed by her side for all of it. She found him awake when the vision from the Beacon would haunt her, he was next to her for all missions, an ever-present guardian. It warmed something in River, something she hadn’t realized was missing. During those nights when the vision would keep her awake, they talked, about anything and everything. She slowly learned why he kept himself so guarded and he learned about how she felt dealing with becoming a legend.

               Kaidan saw it just as much as everyone else, maybe even a little more. He saw the way River was and how the crew watched her, she was their Commander and now the first human Spectre. Her name would forever be in history books for that alone, and what was he to her? Just a friend who listened, a soldier that always understood the mission?

               Slowly it became more. Kaidan found himself watching River during missions, every hit she took he would assess even from a distance. If she went down it was him that was next to her in a moment, guarding her as she healed. The one time he saw her in the med-bay sent him into a biotic frenzy that it took Wrex and Garrus to hold him back and somewhat control him. It was also the first and one of the only times River got to see Kaidan drunk.

               River went to the crew lounge, Wrex was seated next to Kaidan, slightly holding him up. Garrus was behind the bar, making goodness knows what kind of drinks. She stumbled in and watched her boys for a moment. Kaidan and Wrex were always with her on missions, Wrex having taken to her like a little sister. Garrus had always been back up, ready to go if the other two couldn’t and she had always appreciated it.

               It was Garrus that spotted her first, something he was good at which is why he was the team’s best sniper. His blue eyes pierced into her, something she wasn’t ready for. Garrus had always been a friend and a good soldier but the look he gave River now, well it wasn’t something she could handle very easily. It was a mixture of worry and relief but with something else, something more. River could see Wrex glance at Garrus then look back to her, then back to Garrus all while they were eye locked.

               “Ah, Commander!” Wrex yelled breaking the moment and spell.

               River flushed for a moment and watched as Wrex glanced, smiling, at Garrus, “Hey.” She said as she stepped closer trying to put that moment with Garrus behind her.

               Kaidan turned, nearly falling from his chair, “Commander!” He shouted, his drink sloshed onto his hand.

               Wrex laughed and Garrus handed Kaidan a towel, which he took and cleaned up his mess. River made her way next to him, “Are you okay?” She asked Kaidan.

               He smiled, “Oh yeah, nearly went full biotic on everyone so Wrex and Garrus brought me here.” River looked questioning at Wrex.

               Wrex shrugged, “What?”

               “He’s drunk.” River stated.

               “Yeah.” Wrex said.

               “Don’t you think he would lose even more control over his biotics in this state?” She asked.

               Wrex looked to Garrus, then back to River, “Honestly didn’t think about it. Listen,” He stood up, “The kid was going mad, you were knocked out. It was either in here drinking or down with us fighting.” Wrex looked to Garrus and motioned to the door, “Looks like you got this now Commander.” Garrus walked around the bar, stopping ever so briefly next to River, she thought for a moment he would say something but instead just walked towards Wrex and out the door.

               River looked at Kaidan, who was now resting his arm and head on the counter. She smiled gently at him then glanced once more towards the door, her thoughts turning towards Garrus and that last moment with him. River wrapped her arm around Kaidan and lugged him against her, her quarters were closer and even though she had thought more than once about him in her bed she wasn’t sure about it but the weight of him was the deciding factor.

               She laid him gently on the bed, pulling the blanket up and over him. She went into the bathroom and grabbed some water, placing it next to the bed with some pills to take, both for his headache from drinking and his biotics. River stood there for a moment then leaned down and kissed his brow, he gave a smile in his sleep and she left her room.

               Her feet seemed on auto-pilot as they lead her to the elevator and it went down. Wrex wasn’t in his normal spot so she figured he had gone to bed, instead she saw a small light on by where Garrus normally was. Sure, enough as she made her way over to it, there he was working. For a moment she just stood back and watched him, he seemed lost in his work, hands reaching and finding the one he needed without looking.

               This feeling she got when she watched Garrus was new and didn’t quite know what to think of it. She looked him over in a way she hadn’t before, her eyes finding points of definition that she hadn’t noticed before. Or the way his body just was, she wanted to explore it. River had never found a turian as attractive as she did now with Garrus and it was something new to her. Sure, she had seen other aliens and could see where they hold an appeal, but this was the first time one had truly drew her in.

               “You going to just stand there Shepard?” He asked, and it startled River a bit, he chuckled knowingly.

               She stepped closer and squatted down, now able to see those blue eyes that watched her so keenly, “How’d you know?”

               “Your footsteps.” Garrus said simply and pushed his way out from under the mako. River stood back up, he dusted his hands then stood up, “Heard you come in then stop. You walk softer than most,” He was quiet, “Other than Tali, quarians are graceful but she’s a bit clumsy for one.” He said chuckling again.

               “Do you know everyone’s footsteps?” River asked.

               Garrus shrugged, “I guess for the most part.” He thought about it, “Wrex is easy because he’s a krogan and is normally just loud. Jacob is noticeable, Miranda’s steps are with purpose, she’s not afraid of what might come at her.” He put his tools away, “Liara is careful when she walks, almost like she’s studying it. Kaidan and Ashley both walk like soldiers and you,” He turned and looked at River.

               She was having a challenging time being under his scrutiny, those blue eyes seemed to read a lot more than what most people thought.

               “You walk with the weight of the world on your shoulders, yet you wouldn’t know it by your footfall. You’d make a good assassin if you had it in you.” He said.

               River watched him again, he wasn’t someone she could read easily and then again that wasn’t really her strong point. She was good at leadership but only really in the heat of the moment. In battle she was who you could call, no matter the call River could handle it but this…no she wasn’t very good at this.

               “Your hard to read Vakarian.” River said without really thinking, words just spilling out.

               His mandibles clicked, and River’s eyes focused on them, “Years of training River.” Her name was strange on his tongue and it caught her off guard. Garrus was a solider in that sense, it was either Commander or Shepard but River, well that was something completely different.

               It was quiet, something had changed when he spoke her name and neither of them really knew what to do about it. How long had they been just standing there, in somewhat close proximately, close enough she could feel the heat he put off and she very much wanted to snuggle into it. A flash of Kaidan went through her mind but when Garrus’ fingers gently touched River’s, all thoughts were gone.

               Electricity. Sharp and quick. A touch.

               River’s eyes found Garrus’, his blue ones wide with wonder just like she imagined hers were and then the elevator opened and whatever was happening was over. River turned quickly towards the door to see Liara coming over, not exactly noticing what was taking place or what had just happened.

               “Oh, Shepard I’m so glad I found you,” She said as she came over, “I wanted to speak with you about something.” She smiled at River and Garrus. “Is now an appropriate time Commander?”

               River looked at Garrus, saw the similar question there, then turned back to Liara, “Yes let’s go upstairs.” She started to walk with Liara back to the elevator but stopped, River turned back towards Garrus, “I’ll see you tomorrow Garrus.”

               “Good night Commander.” For a moment River thought she’d hear her name on his lips again but instead he smiled saying Commander, a send off that she would be thinking about long into the night.

 

               River watched Kaidan sleep, it was something she was becoming accustomed to, but this time was different. She had nearly lost him, it could have easily been him that she had to leave behind on Virmire, but she knew Ash would understand. It was something they had talked about once or twice, the relationship that was building between Raiden and herself. Ash had been supportive and very vocal on going for it. That wasn’t a decision she made easily and yet at the same time, River reached out for Kaidan’s hand, which instinctively wrapped around hers. She would have never been able to leave him.

               She was restless. Even after the love-making and once again, like so many times, River found her feet taking her where she secretly wanted to go. The elevator doors opened, and she spotted Garrus, always working on the Mako. He seemed to have known she was coming and was watching the door as it opened. Her feet lead her towards him, as she got close she watched him inhale and a somewhat sour face appeared just as quick as it disappeared.

               It took her only a moment to know what it was about, he had smelt the sex on her from earlier. “I’m sorry Garrus it’s just,” She paused, what was it? No one said she couldn’t be with the turian and she knew she was attracted to him, so what was stopping her?

               “I understand Shepard.” His blue eyes knowing, he came close enough that the electricity between them sparked, “Sometimes the familiar is easier.” He said simple.

               River didn’t want that to be the reason, she wanted to think that she didn’t care but yes, his unfamiliarity was difficult for her, yet she so wanted to try.

               “We go after Saren tomorrow,” Garrus spoke, “You really should be trying to sleep.”

               River laughed, “I haven’t been able to sleep properly since I found that damn beacon.” She ran a hand through her hair, pulling on tangles and trying to remember when she last took a shower longer than five minutes.

               Garrus was quiet for a moment, “Come with me.” He said turning and walking away, River looked at him then followed. He leads her to his private quarters, it wasn’t very big, but it was cozy and some place holy Garrus. There was a couple of pictures above the small desk he was granted, and River couldn’t help but go towards them. One was of a younger Garrus becoming a C-Sec agent, his father and mother standing next to him, a sister making a face in the family photo. Another picture of what must have been his childhood home, his mother seemed happy and waved at the camera.

               “Do you hear from them often?” River turned looking at Garrus who was making the bed.

               He looked at the pictures then to River, “My sister quite a bit, my mother not as much since her illness began and my father,” He looked at the C-Sec picture, “Not since I left to help you.”

               “Garrus,” River stopped, was she going to apologize to him again, for another time tonight?

               “It’s okay Shepard, he’ll understand when we defeat Saren.” He said and patted the bed, “There,” He turned to River, “Come lay down and rest, I will watch over you.” He said simply.

               River laughed nervously, “I don’t need someone to watch over me.”

               Those blue eyes found River’s amber ones, “You need to be able to sleep and not worry, know that for a few hours nothing will bother you.”

               “How so?” River asked.

               Garrus warmed, “I’m going to guard the door.” He grabbed his chair and started out the room, before he closed the door he turned back to River, “Sleep River, you’ll be safe. I promise.” The door shut, and a moment later so did River’s eyes.

               River woke up sometime later, it took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened. She looked around and saw that the door was still closed, she once more glanced around Garrus’ room, taking advantage of the intimacy he was sharing. She pulled his blanket closer to her, snuggling into it and finding his smell. It wasn’t something she had ever noticed until now, he smelled of steel, hot and forged, of smoke from a fresh shot.

               Her mind remembered the smell, breathing deep and letting it settle and she knew it was something she wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. Guilt bit at her for a moment as she thought about what Kaidan must have thought when he woke up without her there, and it was something she was beginning to realize. The feelings she was having for Garrus weren’t just going away and he was clearly leaving hints that he wasn’t just going away.

               After Saren. After the mission.

              

               For a short eternity there was no after Saren, after the mission and that was what River died thinking. She had ordered Kaidan to save himself and any others, she shoved Joker into the pod and ejected it. She had done her Commanding duty and tried to save all she could, giving her own life to save others and now she floated amongst debris of her home and the endless space. As her oxygen ebbed and her breathing became shallow, trying to conserve her last few thoughts were of a love gone past and a new one just blossoming. Kaidan. _Garrus._

               Her mind couldn’t quite register at first everything that was happening. She had died, and it was taking it a second to realize she was awake again, alive with a beating heart yet she listened to the voice telling her what to do. Meeting Jacob and having some questions answered helped assess the situation more, River was finally able to understand a bit of it. Then Miranda showed up, the voice became a face and a familiarity that River didn’t quite know why. More answers and the pieces falling together, then they were off and heading somewhere else.

               River was quiet for a while. She never quite felt like herself and it was something Joker noticed after they had reunited.

               “How are you handling all this Commander?” He asked taking a drink of his beer, he had taken them to the lounge.

               “I died Joker, I can remember my last thought and now,” She held her hands wide and looked at herself, “Here I am, better and improved then before.”

               “I know you were dead Shepard, I saw you. I watched and screamed but when they told me what they were doing with you, how they were rebuilding you,” He paused, “We’ve been through a lot Shepard, when they said they were bringing you back I had to help somehow.”

               “Thank you, Joker,” River smiled at him, “Just know it might take me a moment to be myself again.”

               Joker laughed, “Well you did die.” They both laughed, and River seemed a little more like herself, a little more real again.

               And not truly until they went and recruited Archangel.

               The name had made River chuckle, it was a very superheroish name and it made her think of a cap-crusader. She had just recruited Zaeed and Mordin on Omega and stayed to recruit Archangel, they both had volunteered to come along. River respected Zaeed’s efficiently, both as a soldier and a mercenary. Mordin, well that was a bit of a different manner. River already quite adored the fast-spoken doctor it was just that sometimes he was too much for her still healing brain.

               They went and signed up with the Blue Suns, happy for once not to be recognized as the infamous Commander Shepard. Guess there was a few things with being dead for two years. They took the cab to the meeting area and went to speak with who they had to. A little sabotage and they were ready to go and rescue Archangel. The freelancers ran, them included except they began to fire at the freelancers and taking them out easily. Archangel was on the second floor watching and motioned them up.

               River made her way up the stairs and turned right heading towards Archangel, she was nervous, a small flutter grew in her belly as she looked at the turian in armor. She knew that armor or some that looked a lot like that one, the helmet came off and there in the flesh stood Garrus. The world stopped, River was sure of it or she died again because it felt like her heart burst from her chest.

               “Garrus.” Her voice more like a breath as he warmed.

               “Hello Shepard.” He said back.

               More and more she became herself. The closer she moved to him, the smell of the gun smoke that triggered the memory of his room. Those memories started to come hard and fast and all amid battle, then Garrus got shot and her world froze again. River had rushed to his side, tears cresting her eyes, she had found his hand and held it, feeling that same electricity. More memories.

               River looked down as Garrus rested, his head was wrapped, and she could see some of the damage that had been done. She wanted to cry again, she had when they were finally on the Normandy and not until Dr. Chakwas said he was fine did she quit. That was when she went and reported to Miranda and Jacob about the mission, explain the fight and how Garrus was shot. It was also in there that he came walking in and River couldn’t help but smile at him like some idiot, although he looked to be doing somewhat of the same.

               They both tested the waters carefully, a notion here or there, nothing too much more not until after River had saw Kaidan. Not until he spoke, not until he didn’t listen. The mission itself had been a bit on the brutal side, putting River through her paces but not until Kaidan’s voice triggered more memories did it really become difficult. At first, he was in disbelief, there she was in the flesh and not a dream. Then the words came, the hurt behind them evident in his eyes. What was she supposed to do, write him a letter saying hey I’m not dead? She wanted to reach out and help him, but something was broken between them, something was gone.

               River began to lose control over herself, losing herself more and more in the mission and less on remembering her. She found herself some in the battle, when her choices reflected her opinion, when someone listened to it. Then there were times on the ship where she was lost and just seemed somewhat floating through. One night though something clicked, a memory and her feet just took her on a path they already knew.

               A moment later she was outside of the main battery. She pressed the button and the doors opened, Garrus stood at the console, his fingers moving quickly. He glanced back at her but said nothing as she stepped inside, the doors closing behind her. River went and stood next to him, watching and enjoying the warmth she had long since missed.

               “I missed you Garrus.” River said softly.

               His fingers paused for a second then went back to their movement, “I missed you too Shepard.”

               Without realizing what she was doing she sought his hand, wrapping her around his alien ones. The electricity was like a homecoming, there was so much she wanted to say to him, to tell him he was her last thought. Yet how do you explain that to someone and how would they take it? She had gone back to Kaidan, had went and fought Saren and left.

               “River,” Garrus’ voice pulled her from her thoughts, his blue eyes searching her face for some sign, “Are you alright?”

               She shook her head and a moment later found his arms around her and her face crushed against him. River smelled deep, the familiar smokiness and she tried to drown in it. Here in the safety of his arms her memories came, first as a trickle then to a waterfall. She remembered everything from before her dying although that one remained the most poignant memory. Exhaustion hit her hard and she found herself leaning against Garrus more until she felt his arms pick her up.

               At first, she hoped he’d take her to his room where she could snuggle into the smell of him but instead she heard the noise of the elevator doors. They opened, and he walked, River heard the familiar music in her room as she was laid down on her bed. She didn’t want him to leave, she didn’t want to make that mistake again and lose him for good.

               She tried to sit up, but the exhaustion kept her down, “Garrus.” She called and a second later he appeared in front of her.

               “Your tired, sleep.” He tried to pull the blanket up on her, but she pushed it down and grabbed his wrist.

               “Don’t leave, please. I can’t lose you again.” She knew if she remembered this in the morning it would embarrass her all to hell but right now she didn’t care.

               He warmed, “Wasn’t planning on it.” He patted her hand while he removed it, “Now sleep.” He brushed her hair from her eyes, a gesture that made her heart swell and when she closed her eyes sleep took her.

               Things changed between them. River had hoped that she made herself clear enough that Garrus understood she cared for him, that she wanted him unlike before, when she was hesitant. Now she found him watching her and he’d get a bit flustered, although she was sure she did the same thing. River knew completely that she loved Garrus, had for some time and wondered often he might love her too one day.

               The night before the suicide mission Garrus came to River, her heart swelled as he stood in her room looking about and trying to hide his nervousness. All the confidence he had before, all the suave that seemed so easy for him was nowhere now. This Garrus was sweet and River held that close to her as he spoke of her waist and hair. She had done her research about turians, had done it a long time ago when the feelings first started to blossom.

               She placed her hand on his cheek, the scarred one and wondered what it had felt like smooth and hated that she had never taken that chance to do so. The electricity between became more potent as the touches increased, when Garrus raised his hand and placed it on her waist River damn near died again from the feel of it. Her body was on edge, sharp with desire and need. She had gone too long wanting this and had literally died without it, she wasn’t making that mistake again.

                Their foreheads touched, and it was River that took it that next step, she couldn’t wait any longer with him so close and wanting just as much as her. Her soft human lips touched his turian rough ones but there was something delicious about it. Her tongue touched the sharp teeth in his mouth than drug itself along the top of his mouth. Garrus’ chest seemed to vibrate. How long did they stand there and revel in each other’s lips and mouths?

               Garrus’ hand found its way to the hem of River’s shirt, his talons gently scrapping against her soft flesh. She moaned at the intimacy and Garrus’ blue eyes fixed on her, she looked through heavy lids at him, her body more than ready. His breathing quick and she could feel his manhood through his pants, wanting very much to burst free.

               “Ah,” He said nervously.

               “Garrus?” River asked softly.

               He warmed and chuckled nervously, “I’m not built the same way humans are, similar but not.”

               “I’m not scared Garrus,” She ran her hand down his chest and Garrus purred, “I want this.” Her hand outlined his manhood.

               Garrus sucked in a sharp breath, nearly choking on his own air. His eyes seemed to search for something in hers then he wrapped her up in his arms and took her to her bed. River smiled and kissed any part of his body that should could and before he could lay her down she nipped him. It startled Garrus and he looked down at her.

               “Is biting allowed?” He asked.

               River looked sheepish, “Only if you want.”

               “Oh, I want.” He playfully nipped at her then tossed her on the bed.

               It was playful, a game of chase as they removed each other’s clothes and explored one another’s bodies. They both had never been with the other species, so it was something new and exciting, River found Garrus enjoyed being touched on sensitive skin just behind his mandibles. He found that breathing warm air from her ear down her neck sent her absolutely mad. Then it was just them, naked and looking at each other.

               River had never seen anything as fascinating as a naked Garrus, he had rough plates throughout his body, protecting vital parts of him. She could see that turians were made for war, they had evolved through the generations to protect the sensitive spots on their bodies. Her hands and lips had found those spots but what caught her eye the most was Garrus’ proud manhood. He had said he was similar and different than humans and it was true, like humans his manhood hung from his body although his was longer than any man River had been with. The head of his manhood was different than a human, whereas humans have blunt heads, Garrus’ was ‘pointed’.

               “River?” Garrus said nervously.

               She looked up at him, a smile forming, “Sorry I was a bit distracted. I’ve,” She paused, she didn’t want to tell Garrus of the other people she had been with yet at the same time, “Your bigger than anyone I’ve been with.” Her cheeks blushed.

               Garrus looked smug and River wanted to hit, even tried until he caught her hand and pulled her over him. Her chest pressed against his rough body and there was something exotic about it, her legs planted on either side of him and she could feel the tip of manhood. River rubbed herself along his manhood and Garrus groaned, a noise that was way hotter than River expected. It was bestial and made her even wetter than she was.

               River moved her hand between them and took his manhood in her hand, she ran it the length of it needing to feel it before she felt it from the inside out. She positioned herself over it, put the tip at her entrance and slid down slowly. Her womanhood gripped his manhood as she impaled herself further, his talons found her waist, gripping at the pleasure of her womanhood. Once he was fully inside her she stopped and looked down at Garrus, this was a new level of breathtaking, seeing this man she had come to love under her and inside her. Her hand found the scarred side of his face, she leaned forward and kissed his lips feeling his hips push up as she moved forward.  

               River moaned. Garrus pushed deeper into her, his talons digging into soft flesh, she moaned again. He picked up his pace, going off of her noises as he continued to go deeper and deeper. She could feel it coming, the waves building, one after another. River gripped at Garrus, trying to find anything to hold onto as the waves crested and sent her over the edge. She took control and rode Garrus, hard and quick as her womanhood gripped him. Her moans nearly a scream as she came hard on him, it was too much for Garrus to and he sat up, wrapping his arms around River as he pressed as deep as he could into and came just as hard.

               She collapsed against him, one of his talons gently brushed along her spine as they both came down together. He was still buried deep inside her, not losing his hardness. It was something River hadn’t been used to and loved feeling him inside her, her body clenched a few times sending new shockwaves down the two of them. River found herself idly touching him, now with the desire slightly ebbed she was able to enjoy his body as she explored.

               She doesn’t know when they went to sleep or how many times they made love, all River knew was that if she died tomorrow she died having done the one thing she wanted. In the morning, in the light of everything to come, well it was a bittersweet thing. Garrus took a shower with River, which was a bit of a fun experience and the first shower she had gotten to enjoy since this damn mission started. He washed her body, making her all soapy and then he ran his talons through her hair doing his best to wash it. Her back was towards him as he tried to wash her hair, she bumped lightly into and felt his manhood against her ass.

               River glanced playfully behind Garrus, her hand found itself wrapped around it. She bent her body over, his talons trailing her back again until he found her hips. River braced herself and pushed the tip into womanhood, she wanted to try every position with Garrus because this one was sending all new feelings throughout. Garrus thrust into her, deeper and deeper then put his talons around River’s waist and pulled her up, her back pressed against his chest, his talons squeezed her breast as he began to lose control in her again. Deeper and deeper, River couldn’t control herself, her hands moved found his and held onto them as they both came hard again.

               It was Garrus that excused himself from the shower first, insisting that they needed to get dressed or the suicide mission would be a failure because he wouldn’t let her leave this room or him. River had smiled lazily at him, her body pulsed with pleasure. It had been the best shower she had ever taken and now she rinsed away everything trying to steady herself for the mission ahead.

               Garrus was sitting on the bed getting his boots on, he watched River as she came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. His eyes seemed focused on it and the way she moved towards him, without hesitation she walked right up to him and stood in between his parted legs.

               “Thank you.” River said.

               Garrus warmed, “I think I should be the one saying thank you, damn River.” He chuckled, and River did too. “Are you ready for this?”

               She gave him a smile, “With you there I am.”

               He wrapped his talons around her, “I’m not going anywhere River, especially not after last night.” River leaned down and kissed him, he pulled away, “But if I don’t go put on my armor we are never leaving here.” He stood up and looked at her, “You were born for this River, born to greatness if anything I am proud and honored to have been seen it and,” His eyes grew mischievous, “Experienced it.” He winked, and she laughed.

               “I love you Garrus.” The words came out of River’s mouth before she could stop herself and yet she also didn’t want to. She had loved him and for some time, had died and came back wanting only to see him.

               Garrus looked startled then his eyes went soft, “I love you too River.” He kissed her once more and knew again that they wouldn’t leave if he stayed. He broke the kiss off and left the room, only turning back once to look at her then closed the doors.

              

               The mission was over. They had made it through the Omega 4 relay and survived, had found the Collectors base and survived that and now they had made there way back through the Omega 4 relay and survived. It was something crazy and they all seemed to have that feeling as they all sat together. They all glanced back and forth, did it really just happen?

               Garrus found his way to River, his slumped his body next to hers on the floor and she leaned onto him. He wrapped an arm around her and they both watched the everyone, they were still in some disbelief, but they were starting to get excited, to celebrate. It started with Zaeed who went and brought back some liquor, some of us cheered, others sounded hesitant but once it opened everyone took a swig.

               Then it came to River’s turn, she took the bottle from Garrus but turned her attention from him to find everyone watching her. They all raised a hand up and saluted her, in human fashion, and River couldn’t help but get tears in her eyes. These were not only her soldiers, her comrades, these were her friends, her family. She took a moment to look at each one.

               _Tali._ Tali had been there since Saren and had been young and untried, she had grown confident in her years and with the team. She was River’s best friend other than Garrus.

               _Zaeed._ Who would have thought the mercenary was somewhat of a softy if you let him? Or if you gave him too many drinks. He had been one of the first to mention her attraction to Garrus, she hadn’t told him he just said he saw it on a mission one time. Told her life was short and to go for it.

               _Mordin._ River loved her fast talking salarian doctor. They had become quite good friends as he tried his best to teach her science or at least understand a bit, it was hopeless so instead she showed him human musicals. They had spent many evenings watching them.

_Jacob._ When had she grown to trust Jacob? He had always been honest but somewhere along the way he became less of a Cerberus operative and more of a friend.

               _Miranda._ The same went for Miranda, when had she stopped trying to control everything and just let River lead?

               _Samara._ When had the Justiciar stopped being just an enforcing of justice and a friend? When had the mantle relaxed some on her?

               _Jack._ For someone that prickly when they met she hadn’t exactly changed but the prickliness did, wasn’t as sharp.

               _Grunt._ There were times when he reminded her of Wrex and their times together. Then there were times when Grunt was more than just another krogan, she learned a bit more about military strategy after someone taught him chess.

               _Thane._ The assassin. He had spent a few nights speaking of the afterlife with River, her having died before he wanted input. In another life she could have loved him.

               _Legion._ When did this geth become a friend? Was it when he knew her or when he put her armor on him on purpose?

               _Garrus._ He was the last one she came to. She loved him, what else was there? She would move the universe for him and do anything to make him happy. River wanted nothing more than to retire and spent her days with him, maybe even a family. By the look in his eye he must have been feeling the same, so she leaned in and kissed him, a moment later everyone celebrated. The mission was over but they all knew they needed to prepare for the Reapers, they were coming.


End file.
